Tears Are Fallin'
by fanysonyeondan
Summary: "Rasakanlah apa yang Seokjin rasakan padamu. Dia mencintaimu dengan sangat, walaupun kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Dan aku ingin kau bisa membalasnya." -Baekhyun. Summary gaje- - BTS VJin/JinV/TaeJin/JinTae. Oneshoot, waiting a sequel?


**Cast**:

-Kim Seokjin

-Kim Taehyung

-Byun Baekhyun / Kim Baekhyun

**Genre**: angst, (maybe) slight romance, hurt

**Length**: Oneshoot

* * *

"Hyung... Bangunlah ayooo, ini sudah pagi. Kau jangan membuatku aku kelelahan hanya untuk membangunkanmu..." Sahut Taehyung sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Seokjin yang masih terlelap dengan nyaman di atas ranjang empuknya.

Seokjin hanya mengucek matanya karena merasa ada sesosok orang yang ia sayangi kini telah membangunkannya dari alam tidur yang cukup berkepanjangan. Sebenarnya Seokjin masih sangat mengantuk karena ia kemarin bergadang untuk _menulis di sebuah foto_, ia juga menyiapkan _kotak_ yang sangat indah _entah apa isinya_ yang baru dibelinya kemarin malam, pagi ini Seokjin juga akan memetik _mawar_ yang ia tanam sendiri di dalam sebuah pot untuk _diberikan_, tapi ia melawan rasa kantuk ini karena Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung keluar kamar ketika Seokjin sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Melihat Taehyung keluar kamar, Seokjin lalu beranjak dari ranjang dan mengikuti orang itu sampai ke ruang tengah, dan dalam hitungan detik, kini sosok lelaki berambut coklat keemasan itu _menghilang _dari penglihatannya _seketika_. Yang ia lihat kini adalah wanita paruh baya sedang duduk santai di sofa, ia menyadari kalau Putra semata wayangnya telah keluar kamar.

"Seokjin? Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apakah kau bermimpi bertemu dengan Taehyung?"

Seokjin kembali mengucek matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya saat menyadari kalau Taehyung ternyata tidak ada disini. Padahal ia yakin kalau orang yang membangunkannya tadi adalah Taehyung. Apakah Taehyung sedang mengajaknya bermain? Ah, tentu saja tidak. Seokjin tahu kalau Taehyung memang tidak ada disini, tapi di _tempat lain._ "Ah, tentu saja, Ibu. Ia tak pernah mati di pikiranku."

Ibu Seokjin hanya tersenyum biasa melihat anaknya yang kini tengah menampakkan ekspresi yang lemah setelah menjawab pertanyaannya, mungkin Ibu Seokjin menyesal karena ia bertanya tentang Taehyung pada saat-saat pagi yang masih segar ini. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi sekarang juga, hari ini kan tanggal 30 Desember."

"Tapi... Bukannya sekarang sedang musim salju? Apakah kita bisa kesana?"

"Tentu bisa, ibu lihat di televisi, kalau salju disitu sudah mencair duluan. Ayo persiapan cepat."

Ajakan tersebut dibalas anggukan yang juga lemas oleh Seokjin.

...

Hari ini Seokjin menggunakan jas hitam yang cukup rapi namun tidak terlihat formal, penampilannya tersebut membuatnya semakin terlihat memukau, ditambah lagi aroma parfum yang berbau sangat _manly_, tidak lupa juga Seokjin membawa barang-barang dan mawar yang ia siapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Sedangkan Ibu Seokjin hanya memakai pakaian santai namun masih tergolong sopan. Mungkin ibu Seokjin mengerti apa maksud dari cara berpakaian anak lelaki tampannya ini.

Setelah mengunci rumah, mereka lalu pergi menggunakan mobil ke suatu tempat yang entah dimana lokasinya. Kali ini Ibu Seokjin lah yang menyetir, karena Seokjin sedang tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan apa-apa selain diam. Merasa perjalanan cukup memakan waktu yang lama, Ibu Seokjin pun mengajak anaknya berbicara sambil tetap menyetir dan memperhatikan jalan.

"Hari ini kau membawakan apa untuknya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, Seokjin menatapnya sekilas. Tanpa menjawab sama sekali, Anak lelaki berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu hanya menunjukkan setangkai mawar asli yang baru dipetiknya, dan sebuah kotak hitam berhiaskan pita berwarna putih di kedua tangannya. Setelah melihat benda di tangan Seokjin, Ibunya tersenyum bangga lalu kembali fokus ke jalan. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan anak lelakinya ini.

"Apakah kau yakin ia akan menerimanya?"

Seokjin mengangguk lemas namun terlihat meyakinkan. "Tentu." Jawabnya singkat tanpa melirik sang Ibu yang sedang sibuk menyetir.

Walaupun masih terfokus pada jalan yang cukup macet karena cuaca dingin, wanita itu masih bisa mengerti dan mengambil maksud dari kalimat yang barusan didengarnya, ia menjadi tersenyum lagi atas jawaban Seokjin yang singkat namun sangat penuh dengan arti yang belum terungkapkan.

...

Tidak terasa setelah itu, mereka akhirnya sampai di tujuan dan memberhentikan mobil, lalu menguncinya. Tujuan mereka kini adalah di sebuah Perbukitan. Namun perjalanan ini belum selesai, masih ada beberapa jalan lagi yang harus mereka tempuh dengan langkah kaki, karena salju di tempat disitu baru saja meleleh, terlihat berbahaya jika harus ditempuh menggunakan kendaraan bermotor seperti mobil.

Mungkin beberapa penududuk sekitar yang bermukim disitu yang jumlahnya tidak banyak akan menatap aneh ke Seokjin. Kenapa Seokjin berpenampilan memukau dan membuat kesan istimewa di tempat ini? Padahal disini tidak ada acara atau semacamnya. Mungkin mereka akan tahu jawabannya jika terus mengikuti Seokjin. Tapi sudah dipastikan mereka takkan mengikutinya. Seokjin tetap tidak peduli pada semuanya, yang penting ia tetap harus sampai ke tujuan walaupun _hatinya merasa keberatan_.

Ibu Seokjin berjalan duluan, kini telah menyusuri jalan sepi di Perbukitan ini.

Langkah demi langkah telah dijalaninya dengan kaki beralaskan sepatu ber-hak datar milik ibu Seokjin, merasa anaknya tidak ada di sampingnya selama ia melangkah mulai menjauh, wanita paruh baya itu berhenti lalu menghadap ke belakang berharap bisa menemukan anaknya tanpa harus bergerak lagi. Dan yang benar saja, Seokjin masih diam di tempat dengan ekspresi murungnya sambil menundukkan kepala menatapi sepatunya walaupun sebenarnya tatapannya adalah tatapan kosong yang cukup susah untuk diartikan. Ibu Seokjin hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika berpikir kalau Seokjin sedang tidak siap.

"Kim Seokjin! Ayo cepat, Taehyung pasti menunggu kedatanganmu."

Pemilik nama tersebut menatap ke depan, Ia melihat Ibunya memberi isyarat tangan untuk segera mendekat dan ikut berjalan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Seokjin melangkah cukup lambat namun tidak dengan langkah kecil untuk mendekati Ibunya, lalu melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan yang cukup menghabiskan tenaga dan waktu, suatu pemandangan sederhana yang sangat dikenalinya kini telah berhasil menghentikan langkah Seokjin.

Ia melihat sebuah ayunan terbuat dari kayu yang kosong atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang mendudukinya, sesekali ayunan itu sedikit bergoyang akibat kencangnya angin perbukitan, semakin terlihat indah saat pemandangan itu dipadukan dengan sebuah pohon yang daun layu coklatnya kini sedang berjatuhan dengan sangat pelan, entah mengapa, padahal ini bukan musim gugur, membuat ayunan itu semakin _mengingatkannya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Taehyung_.

Hal itu membuat Seokjin tersenyum dengan sendirinya, senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya kini adalah senyum ketenangan. Seperti senyumnya, hati Seokjin saat ini terasa tenang, hanya karena suatu benda biasa, namun tetap berhubungan erat dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum kembali tersenyum tenang. "Ku kira tempat ini sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi nyatanya masih tetap berdiri kokoh tanpa kerusakan sama seperti 12 tahun yang lalu. Hahaha, Kim Taehyung, andaikan kau _membutuhkanku lagi_."

Hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Wanita yang dikenal adalah Ibu Seokjin mendengar suara anaknya dari kejauhan. Dan lagi, ternyata Seokjin berhenti lagi hanya karena benda membisu yang membuatnya tersenyum. Wanita itu tahu kalau anaknya sedang tidak gila karena tersenyum sendiri, karena Seokjin pernah menceritakan semua tentang Taehyung yang ia ingat pada ibunya.

"Seokjin! Taehyung berada disana, bukan disitu." Sahutnya setengah teriak sambil menunjuk ke arah lain yang diyakininya disitulah Taehyung berada.

Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan pada Ibunya yang terlihat sudah jauh, ia langsung berjalan mendekati Ibunya setelah puas melihat ayunan bersejarah tadi. Sesekali ketika ia mendekati Ibunya, ia melihat lagi ke belakang karena sangat rindu akan tempat itu. Senyum yang tadinya adalah senyum tenang kini tergantikan oleh senyum tipis.

"Ku harap Taehyung senang atas kedatanganmu." Ujar Ibu Seokjin masih tetap berjalan.

Anak lelaki itu menghela nafas panjang karena perkataan Ibunya yang selalu membawa-bawa nama 'Taehyung', tapi Seokjin merasa sangat bersyukur karena Ibunya bisa mengerti perasaannya sebagai lelaki yang mulai tumbuh dewasa dan perasaan yang sedang mencintai. Hal ini wajar, semua orang seumurannya pasti pernah mencintai. "Aku juga berharap seperti Ibu. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa meyakini hal itu."

...

Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di tujuan pasti. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi agar sampai ke tujuan yang benar-benar pasti. Seokjin beserta ibunya kini merasa lega karena cukup lelah berjalan kaki ke tempat yang penuh ketenangan ini.

Senyum tipis Seokjin kini berganti menjadi senyum paksa, senyum paksa yang tidak ada keikhlasan sama sekali. Tak ada tujuan atas senyuman ini, hanya untuk menutupi apa yang sedang dirasakan hatinya sekarang atau bahkan sudah lama. Ia dan Ibunya dengan pelan tidak ingin membuat suara yang nyaring saat melangkah masuk kesitu.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat lemas dan kosong, setiap satu langkah Seokjin semakin membuat badannya tambah melemas. Ia sendiri tak tahu alasannya mengapa, padahal tujuannya adalah Taehyung, orang yang dicintainya sejak lama.

Ketika sudah beberapa langkah memasuki tempat itu, Seokjin mencoba melihat ke sekelilingnya. Seokjin juga merasakan kalau tempat ia berada kini memiliki aura yang sangat tenang, angin sejuk yang tak pernah berhenti berembus membuat siapa saja akan melupakan segala bebannya, mungkin inilah alasan mengapa Taehyung berada di tempat ini.

Setelah cukup lama mencari untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari, Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya yang diakhiri langkah kaki kiri. Seokjin akhirnya menemukan Taehyung yang sedang beristirahat tenang di pojok tempat tersebut. Senyum paksanya kini berubah seketika menjadi senyum miris, tak ada niat dari hati untuk menyunggingkan senyuman ini, tapi senyuman ini datang dengan sendirinya. Hampir saja air mata membasahi wajah tampannya, namun mungkin semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Perasaannya yang tadinya kosong kini telah diisi oleh kesedihan mendalam ketika dengan langkah kecil dan pelan ia mendekati sebuah _batu nisan dan gundukan tanah yang masih terlihat baru. _Tetapi Seokjin bersikeras pada dirinya sendiri, air mata hanyalah sebuah air.

_Disitulah Taehyung berada namun tidak terlihat._

_Disitulah Taehyung beristirahat tanpa kelelahan._

_Disitu jugalah tempat terakhir Seokjin melihat orang yang ia cintai._

_Taehyung yang terkubur dalam kebahagiaannya, namun menjadi kesedihan besar bagi Seokjin._

Berpadu dengan hati yang sangat penuh dengan kesedihan yang mendalam, Seokjin berjongkok di sebelah makam indah yang mengistirahatkan Taehyung di dalamnya. Ia lalu meletakkan setangkai mawar yang ia bawa tadi di atas makam orang yang sulit dilepaskannya, berharap yang terkubur disitu akan mencium bau wangi mawar pemberiannya walaupun Seokjin tahu itu adalah hal yang mustahil terjadi, juga meletakkan kotak berukuran sedang itu berharap si penerima benda itu membukanya walaupun yang terjadi akan tetap sama, pasti mustahil akan terjadi.

Yang bisa dilakukannya selain bersedih hanyalah mengelus lembut batu nisan bertuliskan nama 'Kim Taehyung', berharap saat mengelus benda itu, Taehyung bisa merasakan seakan Seokjin kini sedang mengelus surai coklat keemasan lembutnya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Taehyung ketika Seokjin melakukannya, Seokjin tetap tidak tahu dan tidak akan bisa tahu. Ia bukanlah lelaki yang memiliki indra ke-enam yang bisa mengetahui segala hal seperti Paranormal.

Seokjin berpikir, kalau ia memanglah lelaki sejati yang tidak boleh menangis dan terlalu berduka. Tapi bagaimana jika orang yang dicintai sudah pergi tak kembali dan hanya tinggal kenangan? Sungguh, hal itu diterima Seokjin dengan penuh keterpaksaan. Tidak ada keikhlasan sama sekali untuk melepas Taehyung. Seokjin mencintainya, sangat mencintainya, ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk tidak mengenal Taehyung daripada harus melepas Taehyung yang pergi begitu cepat dan di umur yang masih sangat muda. Tapi percuma jika dia berbuat seperti itu, Takdir terlanjur mempertemukan mereka. Takdir memanglah penentu akan segalanya, alam takkan pernah berhenti memaksa Seokjin untuk melepaskan Taehyung, walaupun ia melakukannya dengan berat hati, seperti hatinya sedang tertusuk jarum yang sangat tajam berjumlah banyak atas kesalahannya yang tidak bisa menerima takdir.

"Taehyung, kau ingat? Ini aku, Seokjin, kau memang tidak tahu aku, ta... Tapi kau pasti mengenaliku, bukan? Kini lihatlah aku, aku sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tampan. Aku juga bersiap akan melamarmu di umur yang sudah cukup, bahkan aku menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi begitu saja? Kau pikir aku menerima takdir buruk ini? Tentu saja tidak!"

Ibu Seokjin yang berdiri tak jauh dari anaknya kini hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya sambil meneteskan air mata sedikit demi sedikit, ia tahu perasaan anaknya yang benar-benar mencintai seseorang yang telah berbeda dunia dengannya. Kata-kata Seokjin terlalu sedih untuk didengarkan, apalagi yang mendengarnya adalah Ibu kandungnya sendiri. Ibu Seokjin awalnya ingin memeluk anaknya, bahkan kini tangan kirinya sudah hampir menempel ke pundak Seokjin, namun wanita itu mengurungkan niatnya, tidak jadi memeluk karena ia pikir Seokjin akan terganggu. Ibu Seokjin hanya membiarkan anaknya tetap mengeluarkan segala isi perasaan yang sudah ingin dikeluarkannya sejak lama.

Ibu Seokjin yang diam di tempat sambil tetap menangis merasakan kepedihan anak lelakinya, hanya bisa melihat Seokjin yang kini tengah berbicara pada sesuatu yang membisu.

"Kau ingat juga? Dulu kau itu pendek, kakimu tak bisa menyentuh tanah jika naik ke ayunan, sampai-sampai kau memanggilku hanya untuk mendorongnya 12 tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku senang, hal itu bisa menjadi pertemuan pertama kita walaupun pada akhirnya kita terpaksa tidak bisa bersama."

**-FLASHBACK ON**

"Hueeee... Kenapa tidak ada sama sekali yang lewat dekat sini?" lirih Taehyung kecil yang sedang duduk di ayunan saat masih berumur 6 tahun sedang menunggu siapa saja yang lewat untuk membantunya.

Pandangan Taehyung kini terfokus pada salah satu pejalan kaki yang terlihat sedang tidak sibuk yang menggunakan seragam sekolah berbeda dengannya.

"Hyung!" panggil Taehyung.

Lelaki berumur 9 tahun yang tak lain adalah Seokjin menoleh ke suara yang ia pikir suara itu tengah memanggilnya, karena tak ada pejalan kaki lain di sekitar situ. "Aku?" tanya Seokjin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk.

"Iya." Jawab Taehyung kemudian memberi isyarat tangan untuk segera mendekatinya. "Tolong bantu aku, kakiku tak bisa menyentuh tanah. Jadi aku tidak bisa menggerakkan ayunan ini, hyung tolong aku, ya?" pinta Taehyung sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Seokjin.

"Baiklah..." Seokjin kini berdiri di belakang Taehyung, ia lalu memegang tali ayunan itu kemudia mundur dua langkah kecil, dan melepaskannya seraya mendorongnya.

"Hyaaaa Hyungggg! aku suka iniiiii!" gembira anak itu saat ayunannya sudah bergerak ke depan-belakang dan bisa sambil merasakan angin sejuk Perbukitan itu. Sedangkah Seokjin, hanya tersenyum sambil menatapnya antusias ketika Taehyung sedang bersuka ria karenanya.

...

_Wajah yang indah._

_Kesenangan yang sederhana._

_Ekspresi yang membahagiakan._

_Itulah yang Seokjin ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Taehyung._

...

_Breemmm_

Suara tersebut membuat ketenangan disitu mulai berkurang. Tentu saja keduanya akan menoleh ke asal suara yang sudah pasti berasal dari mobil mewah yang berhenti tidak jauh dari letak ayunan tersebut.

Sesosok lelaki yang terlihat seumuran dengan Seokjin membuk a pintu llau keluar dari mobil yang terkesan mewah tadi. Lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendekati mereka, namun ia melewati pundak Seokjin dan berhenti di hadapan Taehyung yang sudah menghentikan gerak ayunannya, tapi ia masih tetap dalam posisi duduk.

"Taehyung, ayo kita pulang sekarang. Ayah dan Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu."

'Oh, jadi namanya Taehyung. Nama yang indah seperti pemiliknya juga.' Batin Seokjin dalam hati.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau, Baekhyun hyung. Disini enak, nyaman, sejuk, tidak seperti di pekarangan rumah. Panas karena tidak banyak tumbuhan hijau."

Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung, namun dalam hitungan detik Taehyung langsung menepisnya.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang..."

Baekhyun kini melihat siapa yang berada di dekat Taehyung, ia tak mengenalinya, dan orang itu terlihat lebih tua daripada adiknya dan seumuran dengannya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk memanggilnya yang sedang diam. "Hey, kamu."

Seokjin lalu menoleh menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memanggilnya tanpa nama karena ia memang tak mengetahui namanya. "Ah iya, ada apa?"

Baekhyun menundukkan badannya 90 derajat, Seokjin tak tahu mengapa. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku. Untung dia tidak sendiri di tempat ini. Maaf kalau dia merepotkanmu."

"Eh, iya. Sama-sama. Tidak apa-apa, dia sama sekali tidak merepotkanku."

"Baiklah. Taehyung, ayo pulang. Sudah senja." Kini Baekhyun menarik paksa tangan Taehyung agar ia susah melepaskannya. Terpaksa Taehyung harus mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju mobil, sesekali ia juga menghadap ke belakang karena masih ingin melihat Seokjin yang hanya diam sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang sangat tipis.

**-FLASHBACK OFF**

"Aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun lupa akan hal itu. Kau lah cinta pertama ku. Memang terdengar cukup aneh jika terlalu muda. Tapi sekarang? Umur kita sudah cukup. Tak bisakah sekarang kita saling mencintai satu sama lain?"

_Tik... Tik..._

Seokjin mendongak keatas lalu menadahkan tangan kanannya, ia mendapati setetes yang kini menjadi beberapa tetes air sedang turun dari langit. Ternyata langit sedang menangis. Mungkin langit sedang merasakan apa yang Seokjin rasakan, tapi ini hanya kebetulan, pasti.

"Hujan? Tidak, aku tidak ingin hujan. Aku masih ingin bersama Taehyung!"

Tidak lama kemudian, air yang turun dari awan abu-abu tadi tidak terasa menghujani Seokjin lagi.

Ibunya yang berdiri sedari tadi memegang payung, telah memayunginya yang masih tetap berjongkok di pinggir makam Taehyung dari guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Seokjin mendongak menatap Ibunya yang masih tetap memegang payung, wanita itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman seakan mengatakan 'Tenang, aku akan tetap disini bersamamu.' walaupun Seokjin tak membalas senyum sama sekali padanya. Ia kembali menatap kearah makam orang yang ia cintai.

...

Seorang lelaki berwajah tampan sekaligus imut yang juga menggunakan payung kini mencoba mencari _makam adiknya_. Ia ingat letaknya dimana, walaupun hujan sedikit memberikan efek penglihatan yang tidak jelas, lelaki yang seumuran dengan Seokjin itu masih tetap bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Tidak tepat sekali waktunya. Padahal hari ini ulang tahunnya, malah hujan begini dan hampir membatalkanku untuk kesini. Tapi ya... Apa boleh buat, untung juga aku membawa payung, kedatanganku mungkin bisa menjadi hadiah untuk adikku yang sudah tiada itu. Eh, siapa orang itu?"

Ia melihat ke makam adiknya dari kejauhan, ada dua orang lain yang sepertinya tidak ia kenal sama sekali. Baekhyun tak mungkin diam saja, dengan gerak cepat di tengah derasnya hujan lelaki itu melangkah sampai ke tempat.

Ketika mencoba melihat wajahnya dengan pelan, ia seperti mengenal siapa orang itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak tahu namanya siapa. Baekhyun mencoba untuk memanggilnya.

"Hey, kamu?"

Iya kenal dengan kata-kata yang terlontar barusan, kata-kata pendek familiar ini membuatnya teringat akan kakak laki-laki Taehyung. Dan benar saja, ketika Seokjin memberi respon dengan menoleh kearahnya, wajahnya yang mirip Taehyung memang juga sangat familiar bahkan sama persis dengan Baekhyun 12 tahun yang lalu, hanya model rambut dan matanya yang menggunakan _eyeliner _membuat sedikit perubahan padanya.

"Aku Seokjin, apakah kau Baekhyun?" tanya Seokjin. Ia tak lupa sama sekali dengan wajah Baekhyun karena mereka memiliki umur yang sama. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun lupa dengannya? Paling tidak mungkin Baekhyun bisa ingat kalau mereka pernah bertemu 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Ne, aku Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa kau mengenaliku? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Lupakanlah pertanyaanmu itu. Yang jelas aku mengenalmu karena dia yang sudah disini." Ia lalu menunjuk makam itu, mengatakan kalau yang dimaksudnya adalah Taehyung.

Kini Baekhyun membalas senyumannya yang terlihat sangat ramah. "Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi makam adikku. Ia pasti bahagia karena kunjunganmu."

"Sama-sama, ku harap ia juga tahu kalau kita sedang berada disini."

"Tentu saja ia tahu."

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebelum kematiannya... Ia mengatakan kalau saat umurnya sudah habis, Taehyung ingin terus dikunjungi makamnya, dan membuktikan kalau orang yang sayang dengannya bukanlah sayang palsu. Kedatanganmu pasti sangat berarti baginya."

Seokjin tersenyum –lagi atas perkataan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja hal ini tidak palsu. Hm... Seperti aku contohnya. Hahaha." Sahut Seokjin disertai tawa, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil.

Ibu Seokjin melihat ke arlojinya, lalu segera memberi tahu sesuatu yang penting pada anaknya. "Seokjin, ayo kita pergi. Ini sudah jam sepuluh, sebentar lagi pesawat ayah akan mendarat dari Paris, kita harus menjemputnya."

Seokjin menghela nafas lagi setelah mendengar Ibunya, sebenarnya ia masih tidak mau meninggalkan Taehyung walaupun ia tahu Taehyung akan baik-baik saja. Dan memilih untuk menuruti apa kata ibunya. "Baiklah. Taehyung, berbahagialah di alammu, walau alam kita sekarang berbeda... Jeongmal Saranghae."

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Apa dia bilang? Saranghae?" ucapnya pelan namun tidak terdengar oleh Seokjin karena derasnya suara hujan.

"Eum... Aku duluan, ya." Pamit Seokjin pada Baekhyun yang berdiri bersama payung yang diletakkan di pundak kirinya agar ia tak terhujani. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum yang disertai dengan _eyesmile_ dan lambaian tangan pelan, lalu membiarkan Seokjin pergi memunggunginya dan mulai menjauh.

Setelah Seokjin dan Ibunya benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatannya, Baekhyun kembali ke makam Taehyung. Tidak, lebih tepatnya mungkin Baekhyun melihat ke setangkai mawar yang terlihat asli ditemani oleh kotak hitam yang berpita putih, seketika warna kotak itu mengingatkan Baekhyun akan warna kesukaan adiknya, dan Baekhyun pikir hal itu disengaja.

- Baekhyun's POV

Aku penasaran dengan isi kotak ini, ya memang awan tidak henti-hentinya menangis sehingga membasahi kotak itu. Tapi setidaknya isinya tidak basah.

Kotak itu milik Taehyung dan aku tahu itu, tapi mustahil jika ia akan membukanya. Toh, aku ini kakaknya, tidak salah kan kalau aku membukanya? Tentu saja tidak. Aku berjongkok di pinggir makam itu, dengan tangan yang gemetar karena dinginnya cuaca yang selalu menemani hujan ditambah lagi musim salju di perbukitan ini baru saja berakhir. Sebelum menarik pita kotak itu, kedua warna benda tersebut mengingatkanku akan warna kesukaan Taehyung. Astaga Seokjin... Kau tahu sekali tentang adikku ini.

Lebih baik aku membukanya.

Dengan cepat aku menarik pita putih itu lalu meletakkannya di dalam saku jaketku, hm... Walaupun ini hanya pita, tetap saja berharga karena bersangkutan dengan warna kesukaan adikku. Sebelum melihat isinya, aku melihat goresan tinta putih di balik tutup kotak tersebut, bertuliskan.

'_Happy Birthday, Taehyungie. Jeongmal Saranghae. I hope you know it._

_-Kim Seokjin_

_30 December 2013_'

Jadi kotak ini dari orang tadi... Sudah kuduga, ini benar dari lelaki tadi yang bernama Kim Seokjin.

Kembali ke isi kotaknya.

Shock.

Memang itu kata yang pendek. Namun kata itu cukup mendeskripsikan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ketika melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Astaga... Kau benar-benar tak mengetahui hal ini?

Aku terkejut ketika melihat beberapa foto yang terdapat disitu. Semuanya adalah foto adikku, tanpa terkecuali. Ada saat ia sedang bermain ayunan, saat pulang Sekolah, bahkan... Disitu ada fotoku bersama Taehyung ketika sedang ke Sekolah bersama. Aku sendiri bahkan juga sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Yang lebih mengejutkanku lagi, foto itu berjumlah banyak, mungkin jika ditumpuk tebalnya adalah 7cm, dan... ternyata ia mengoleksi foto ini sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

Aku memang tidak menyadarinya, karena aku memang jarang difotonya. Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku? "Taehyung! Harusnya kau sadar kalau selama ini ada yang mencintaimu! Kenapa kau masih tidak sadar ia selalu mengikutimu?!" ujar ku sambil berteriak seakan sedang memarahi adikku yang diam membisu.

Percuma jika aku berteriak, suara hujan deras yang tak kalah nyaring telah menghalangiku, ditambah adikku yang tak mungkin mendengar ini walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak tuli. Tapi... aku benar-benar ingin Taehyung tahu. Ia selalu bercerita kalau selama di Sekolah, banyak yang tak menyukainya karena ia murid yang disayang guru. Tapi sekarang kau sadar?! Ada yang menyukai bahkan mencintaimu sampai selalu memotretmu dan menjaga fotonya sampai sekarang!

Aku melihat hadil potret itu mulai dari yang paling atas. Terlihat adik kecilku masih berumur 8 tahun, saat itu kami baru saja pulang dari Amerika karena Ayah sedang ada tugas mendadak. Hebat sekali jika Seokjin mengetahui dengan cepat kalau kami pulang, dan langsung memotretnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mendapat informasinya? Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Ah, dibalik foto ini ternyata ada goresan tinta hitam yang tertulis sangat rapi, tulisan tangan, dan pasti ini adalah tulisan Seokjin. Aku tertarik untuk membacanya.

'_21 August 2003_

_Aku sangat merindukan sosokmu walaupun kita baru sekali bertemu. Setelah 2 tahun menunggu kedatanganmu untuk kembali ke Seoul, akhirnya kau kembali dengan senyuman indahmu. Ke ayunan itu lagi, kau sudah tumbuh tinggi ya ternyata? Dan ku yakin itulah alasanmu mengapa kau tak minta bantuan untuk mendorong ayunan itu. Tapi, kenapa kau tetap memilih sendiri? Tidakkah kau menyadarinya kalau disini ada aku yang mencintaimu dengan sangat? Jawabannya adalah Tidak. Aku hanya bisa mengambil foto ini untuk kenang-kenangan saat sudah besar nanti. Saat kau menjadi milkku, kau akan menyadarinya.'_

Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku karena takjub akan tulisan yang barusan ku baca. Foto ini sudah 10 tahun yang lalu, tapi entah mengapa masih bersih dan rapi? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya karena aku malas berpikir, tapi yang pasti aku tahu kalau Seokjin sangat mencintai adikku satu-satunya, mungkin itulah alasan mengapa foto ini sangat bersih, sehingga ia merawatnya dengan baik. Aku pun mencoba melihat ke foto yang lain di tempat yang bagus, dan aku lalu menemukannya ketika Taehyung berumur 12 tahun saat sedang musim panas. Di foto itu, aku melihat Taehyung yang sedang bermain air di pantai seperti penikmat musim panas pada umumnya.

'_24 July 2005_

_Di musim panas ini, kau kenapa hobi sekali keluar rumah? Kau tidak takut kulit putihmu akan menjadi gelap? Eum... kalau pun itu terjadi, hal sepele itu bukan halanganku untuk tetap mencintaimu. Lagi-lagi kau kenapa memilih untuk sendirian bermain air? Andai saja kau menyadari ada aku disini, aku bersedia akan menemanimu. Tapi apa daya? Sepertinya kau kuat sekali sendirian, tidak punya teman? Aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu, ah tidak lebih tepatnya orang yang mencintaimu walaupun aku bersembunyi. Aku tetap tak akan lepas pandangan darimu. Kau terlalu indah bagiku.'_

"Kau bodoh sekali. Kenapa kau tetap mengikuti adikku saat panas? Bahkan kau sempat sekali memfotonya."

_Tess_

Mungkin aku tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata ini. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis bahagia atas perlakuan Seokjin yang sama sekali tidak diketahui oleh adikku. Aku pun mencoba mencari musim yang lain di antara ratusan foto lainnya.

Ketemu.

Musim dingin, aku ingat tempat ini, taman di samping Sekolahku. Saat malam itu, ia sedang duduk di kursi panjang dan dibawah lindungan pohon yang dedaunannya telah diselimuti oleh salju. Astaga, adikku ini selalu tersenyum walaupun sedang hujan salju dan... Ia sendirian lagi.

'_23 December 2007_

_Musim dingin. Musim yang indah bagiku atau mungkin kau juga berpikir sepertiku? Haha. Kau menikmati hari dimana kau menggunakan mantel yang tebal berharap benda itu memberikan kehangatan. Malam itu, aku melihatmu duduk sendiri di kursi panjang sebuah taman. Kau selalu tersenyum tenang, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerjemahkan arti dari senyuman indah yang tersungging di bibirmu itu, apakah senyuman itu menandakan kau mengetahui keberadaanku? Hm... sepertinya tidak, raut wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau sedang membayangkan sesuatu. Siapa yang kau bayangkan? Semoga saja aku. Aku bersyukur sekali bisa melihatmu tersenyum di musim indah kali ini. Kim Taehyung, Saranghae.'_

Air mataku tertetes lagi seiring tulisan itu masih bisa diteruskan, dan membiarkannya terus mengalir. Di saat hujan salju pun ia masih mencuri kesempatan untuk memotret adikku. Kenapa ia tetap tidak sadar? Aku benar-benar ingin sekali adikku ini reinkarnasi dan menemui Seokjin secepat mungkin!

Musim semi, aku belum menemukan musim semi.

Nah, dapat.

'_15 April 2009_

_Musim semi. Musim dimana kau menikmati hari dimana kau tidak lagi menggunakan mantel tebal lagi. Untuk hari ini, kau hanya bersepeda ria berkeliling kota Seoul. Sungguh merepotkan, tidak mudah mengikutimu apalagi memotret, tapi aku juga akan memakai sepedaku sendiri seakan kita sedang bersepeda berdua, sayangnya aku masih menjaga jarak, tapi meskipun kau melihatku, kau hanya melihat sekilias. Padahal aku ingin sekali dipandang dalam jangka waktu lama. Haha, aku tahu itu terlalu berharap, tapi bagaimana jika untuk orang yang mencintaimu hm?'_

Foto ini terlalu banyak, aku bingung harus melihat dan membaca yang mana lagi. Banyak sekali foto terbaik yang tidak bisa dipilih salah satu. Tapi...

Aku mengambil salah satu foto saat adikku ingin memasuki umur 18 tahun, ketika itu musim gugur telah bersamanya sebelum kematian menghentikan umurnya.

'_4 December 2013._

_Musim gugur. Aku senang sekali di ulang tahun ku ini wajahmu terlihat sedang berbahagia. Kau adalah hadiah bagiku walau kau masih belum mengetahui keberadaanku disini. Sudah pasti aku tahu kau akan kemana di musim ini, Taehyung. Tujuanmu pasti akan selalu ke ayunan itu lagi dan menikmati daun yang berguguran di pohon dekat situ, bukan? Itu kebiasaan mu, dan inilah kebiasaanku yang selalu memotretmu. Aku melihat kau yang duduk dan menggerakkan ayunan itu sendiri dengan kakimu yang sudah bisa menyentuh tanah, senyuman indah dan suara tawa juga tidak pernah kau tinggalkan. Hal itu membuat hatiku sudah benar-benar hangat hanya karenamu. Taehyung, usiamu sudah cukup, kau sudah lulus SMA. Percayalah bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan melamarmu. Aku janji dan tidak akan mengingkarinya!'_

DEG!

_Kalimat terakhir sungguh meyakinkan_

_Ternyata..._

_Dia bahkan sudah berjanji..._

_Ia hanya tidak bisa menepati, bukan tidak mau menepati..._

_Tidak ada keingkaran sedikitpun di kalimat itu..._

_Dia tidak berdosa, dia bahkan sangat sedih sepertiku..._

_Justru kau lah yang telah membuatnya berdosa..._

_Taehyung..._

_Kau telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini..._

_Harusnya kau jangan terkena penyakit berat itu..._

_**Kanker otak stadium empat...**_

_Menjadi cobaan besar untuk orang yang mencintaimu._

_Aku tahu ia tidak terima akan semua ini,_

_Tapi andaikan saja penyakit itu masih memberimu kesempatan untuknya! Kim Seokjin!_

Arrgh!

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun melempar payung yang menaungiku sedari tadi ke sembarang arah, aku juga melempar kotak yang berisi ratusan foto tadi dalam keadaan terbalik isinya telah tercecer ke tanah atau kemanapun di sekitar situ. Aku tidak peduli jika hujan yang kini menjadi gerimis telah membasahinya.

Sekarang aku hanya ingin kau tahu ini! Kim Taehyung! Hiduplah kembali!

Eum?

Ketika aku melihat ke sembarang arah atau lebih tepatnya ke sebelah kiri, aku melihat dua buah foto yang letaknya bersebelahan tercecer di tanah akibat ulah ku sendiri. Foto tersebut menarik perhatianku, tanganku pun mengambilnya segera.

Di foto itu... Aku melihat saat adikku diletakkan ke dalam coffin, terlihat ia yang memakai tuxedo hitam sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang penuh dengan ketenangan seakan ia sedang tertidur lelap, namun kenyataannya ia tertidur sangat nyenyak dan takkan terbangun lagi.

Di foto yang satunya, terlihat saat adikku dimakamkan dan terkubur diantara kesedihan banyak orang yang memilih untuk meneteskan air mata, semuanya berharap dengan melakukannya, Taehyung akan hidup kembali, terutama untukku, keluarga kami, dan tentunya... Seokjin.

Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan hal itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak memikirkan siapa saja yang menyedihkan kepergiannya.

Tapi... Aku memikirkan bagaimana dengan sempatnya lelaki itu mengambil kedua foto ini?

Misterius, tapi hal ini sangat patut dibanggakan. Karena aku dan keluargaku tidak satupun memotret _moment _menyedihkan ini. Walaupun menyedihkan, setidaknya foto ini diambil oleh orang yang mencintai siapa yang sedang difoto ini.

Yang membuatku sangat penasaran kini adalah tulisan yang terletak di balik kedua foto itu. Di saat adikku berada dalam coffin yang terbuka, sehingga wajahnya yang dalam keadaan mata tertutup masih terlihat dengan jelas.

'_21 December 2013_

_Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau jarang keluar rumah. Ternyata kau sakit? Kenapa aku tidak tahu, ya? Tidak, kau tidak sakit, rasa sakit itu telah hilang, dan tergantikan oleh... Nyawa yang hilang. Bodoh, kenapa kau harus pergi sekarang? Kenapa sebelum ini kau selalu tersenyum dikala sedang ada penyakit?_

_Wajahmu yang tenang dalam keadaan mata tertutup di dalam peti seakan menggambarkan kalau kau telah tenang dan bersiap akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Jadi kau siap meninggalkanku yang belum sempat melamarmu? Lucu sekali._

_Percayalah kalau aku masih tetap mencintaimu yang sudah pergi untuk selamanya.'_

Kim Seokjin, kau ini mau bikin aku menangis ya? Aku sebagai kakak kandungnya juga sedih atas ini semua. Coba saja kalau adikku ini masih ada, dengan sangat senang hati aku akan menerimamu menjadi adik iparku dan aku akan menolak jika orang lain yang berhasil mengambil hati adikku walaupun hal itu terdengar sangat egois.

_Hiks... Hiks..._

Sudahlah, Kim Baekhyun. Aku ingin membaca yang satunya saja.

'_21 December 2013_

_Istirahatlah dengan tenang._

_Jika kau reinkarnasi walaupun terdengar tidak mungkin, bukalah surat yang ku bawa bersamaan dengan mawar itu. Tolong, aku tidak ingin menyesal karena terlambat mengakui perasaanku kepadamu._

_Eum... Sekali lagi..._

_Saranghae.'_

Pendek, tapi aku yakin ia menulisnya sambil meneteskan air mata kesedihan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa isi surat itu? Tanpa aba-aba lagi, aku mengambilnya bersamaan dengan mengambil mawar yang berada bersamanya.

Goresan tinta hitam yang ditulis layaknya tulisan jaman dahulu membuat kesan yang semakin memperindahnya, ditambah lagi bacaannya yang tak kalah keindahannya dan tergolong istimewa.

Aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mata sedikit demi sedikit seraya membaca tulisan pendek penuh dengan ribuan arti ini.

Mungkin hampir sebagian besar orang mengatakan ini adalah hal pasaran, tapi bagaimana jika diperuntukkan untuk orang yang sudah berbeda dunia dengannya? Bukankah itu hebat dan sangat luar biasa? Aku kagum sekali denganmu, Kim Seokjin.

Surat itu bertuliskan...

'_Kim Taehyung, Would you Marry me?_

_If yes, look at the rose which I gave for you.'_

Hm? Sekarang mawar itu yang membuatku penasaran, ada apa disitu?

Ketika aku melihat mawarnya saja, aku tidak menemukan apapun yang bersifat istimewa. Yang ada hanya batang, daun, kelopak, dan mahkota bunga tentunya. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud oleh Seokjin?

Aku pun mencoba melihat ke dalam mahkota mawar itu. Ah, mungkin benda ini yang dimaksud olenya.

Yang benar saja...

Logam mulia yang dibentuk menjadi sebuah lingkaran berpadu dengan berlian putih yang hampir menyilaukan mata ku berada diantara mahkota mawar merah asli itu. Terukir indah di cincin itu bertuliskan hangul 'Seokjin' dan 'Taehyung'. Dan kuyakin benda indah inilah yang dimaksudkan di surat tadi. Benda yang sangat istimewa, sudah pasti takkan ditolak oleh adikku.

_Ia telah mempersiapkan segala benda..._

_Tidak hanya benda, dirinya pun lebih siap,_

_Dan bahkan benda ini sudah jauh-jauh hari ia persiapkan._

_Hanya untuk melamarmu yang sudah disana..._

_Adikku, aku ingin kau menerima dan mengetahui hal ini sekarang juga._

Senyuman yang tersungging dibibirku disertai dengan air mata yang terus menetes bersamaan dengan air gerimis yang membasahi wajahku, sehingga air mataku seakan berasal dari langit yang juga sedang menangis. Entah apa yang dirasakan oleh awan abu-abu yang sedang menangis itu, ku pikir ia juga ikut bersedih atas yang kini sedang terjadi.

Tatapanku kini beralih ke tanah. Seketika aku tersadar kalau apa yang ku perbuat tadi mungkin salah, ratusan foto hampir basah yang tadinya berantakan telah ku pungut kembali tanpa satupun yang tersisa dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kotak hitam itu lalu mengikat pita putihnya kembali seperti semula.

Aku akan membawa pulang kotak ini, tapi aku akan tetap meninggalkan mawar beserta cincin yang kembali pada posisinya ku letakkan kembali di atas makamnya. Seakan cincin itu milik Taehyung, ku anggap mereka telah resmi menikah secara tidak langsung dan aku adalah yang menikahkannya.

Foto ini akan ku lihatkan pada Ayah dan Ibu, aku juga ingin mereka tahu kalau selama ini ada yang mencintai adikku sejak kecil sampai umurnya berada di ujung bahkan lebih jauh daripada itu. Dan... Aku yakin kalau mereka juga akan bereaksi sepertiku. Mungkin mereka juga akan menyesal karena tidak berhasil menghidupkan Taehyung dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tapi inilah saatnya, saat dimana Taehyung sudah lulus dari hidupnya di dunia, dan bagi yang melihat kelulusannya akan menghadapi ujian yang menyedihkan, yaitu melepasnya.

_Taehyung, beristirahatlah di tempat ini._

_Rasakanlah apa yang Seokjin rasakan padamu. Dia mencintaimu dengan sangat, walaupun kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Dan aku ingin kau bisa membalasnya._

Eum... Aku pamit dulu ya? Pakailah cincin itu jika ada kemungkinan kalau kau hidup kembali, setelah itu datanglah kepadaku untuk kupakaikan baju menikah. Setelah itu, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai ke genggaman tangan erat Seokjin, aku yakin dengan bersamanya, kau akan merasa bahagia dan terus terjaga walaupun dalam keadaan sakit. Mungkin... Jika kau sakit, tapi kau bisa merasakan cintanya yang begitu besar padamu, kau tak memerlukan Dokter lagi, _Cinta dan Perasaan kasih sayang bisa menjadi obat terbaikmu._

_Bye, sampai ketemu suatu saat nanti._

_Semoga suatu hari nanti di Surga, kalian bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain._

Masih dengan air mata yang tidak ada hentinya mengalir dan bibir yang tersenyum haru saat berdiri di samping makam adikku, aku meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah yang pelan ditemani oleh payung dan kotak istimewa tadi. Aku tak mungkin menemaninya dalam jangka waktu lama, mungkin mawar dan cincin itu bisa membuatnya tidak sendirian karena kedua benda itu memiliki arti yang indah juga membahagiakan.

_He Loves You, My Dongsaeng._

-Baekhyun POV end

'_Hyung, tentu saja aku mengetahuinya ketika kau sudah datang kesini. Aku juga mencintainya, tapi keadaan telah memaksaku untuk membiarkannya bersedih karenaku. Percayalah kalau aku disini mendengar semuanya. Seokjin, ku harap kau juga tahu, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu dan siap akan lamaranmu jika umurku di dunia masih panjang.'_ sahut jiwa Taehyung yang tidak terlihat juga tidak terdengar, kini tengah tersenyum karena Seokjin dan kakak laki-lakinya yang membawa hadiah ulang tahun terindah.

...

END~~

* * *

Gimana? :3

Sebenarnya aku mau nge-post ini soalnya gak bisa lanjutin ff yang 'True Love And True Friend' T.T  
Tapi aku malah bikin yang antara Sad atau Happy ending -.-  
Maafin Fany ya kalau banyak salah sama reader karena terlalu lama nge-update._.  
Soalnya aku kelas akhir, jadi mau prepare jauh-jauh hari buat tahun depan T_T

Aku sedih aja sih waktu baca ini ;-;

Pengen bikin sequel tapi kayanya udah gak bisa lagi

Ah aku yang authornya aja gregetan sumpah ama V dan Jin -_-

Eum... Reviewnya tolong ya :3


End file.
